oOo::Love Hurts::oOo
by Shattered Avenger
Summary: Yukina, Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru are secret agents. They, one day, get an assignment to assassinate these four boys. (Guess who?) What happens when they fall in love?
1. Got The Disk

Love Hurts

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

"Yukina, you need to get the disk without being spotted. It's in the room at the back of the club." Botan said through a microphone Yukina had on.

The sea green haired girl was at a club. Her mission was to find a disk that holds important information.

She was in a disguise. She wore a dark blue outfit with a blue shoulder length hair wig, and black stockings on. She wore these dark glasses so no one would know what her eye color was. The mike was put to her ear as the communicator was in the right pocket of her pants, sending a signal to the mike so Yukina could here everything.

Botan was somewhere else in the club wearing a red outfit with red hair and had green contacts on. She also had the microphone and the signaling device.

"I'm on it." Yukina said and then headed toward the back. She noticed two security guards guarding the door she was supposed to go through to enter the hallway where the disk was.

"Botan, how can I sneak past these guys?" She whispered into the mike.

"Well, you'll have to get out of the club and go through a window. The climb could be dangerous though."

"That's why I took this job. Now, while I climb, let Keiko locate the room where the disk is in. I'm going now." Yukina shoved through people just to get to the door to the emergency exit. People would get suspicious if they saw her climbing from the front exit.

Botan dug in her pants pocket a bit until she felt the communicator. She pressed a button on it and starting talking.

"Keiko, locate the room the disk is in. Yukina's going to have to climb to get it so she needs to know which window she's going through."

"Alright." In the parking lot of the club, Keiko was in a black car typing on a computer, trying to find the location of the disk. This other girl with long brown hair was sitting next to her. Looking out the window to make sure no one was coming or in case Yukina and Botan needed back up.

"Shizuru, if Yukina gets caught, you know what to do."

"Right. I'll whoop their ass, save Yukina, and then get the disk."

Keiko sweat dropped.

"What a way to put it."

Back at the club, Botan saw this boy with slicked back hair and brown eyes. He seemed quite suspicious. He held his hand to his ear and started whispering stuff. Botan thought he was just crazy but then noticed that he was talking to someone through a mike!!

"Shizuru, Keiko! There's a boy with black hair and brown eyes and he's talking through a mike!!" The now red haired girl started to panic. What if he was also after the disk?

"I think that's my cue to come in." Shizuru put on a black wig to match her black outfit and also put a mike on her right ear and put the communicator in her pocket.

"Keiko, here's a gun; just in case anyone suspicious comes." Shizuru handed her the gun she was once holding and then took out another one.

"Okay."

As soon as Shizuru got out of the car, Keiko found the room where the disk was.

"Yukina, it's on the tenth floor, the fifth window to the right."

"Got it." Yukina was already at the fourth floor. Just one more to climb.

"Botan, I'm in the club. Which boy is it?" Shizuru whispered the last part so nobody around her could hear what she said.

"What area of the club are you in?"

"I'm right by the platform."

"Then he's right there!!! To your right!!!"

Shizuru instantly turned her head to the right to find the boy with the black hair and brown eyes. She noticed he was talking to himself, and when he turned a little, she noticed the mike.

"I see him."

"What are you going to do? He could be after the disk."

"Let's just kill 'em. He apparently works for Yomi."

"Yomi? Who's he?"

"He was once a very skilled agent that worked for Koenma, like we do now. He eventually got angry over something, quit, and then became the bad guy."

"How do you know about him?"

"Because, I have a brother. He works for him."

From the other side of the club, Botan's eyes widened a bit. She never knew Shizuru had a brother.

"I never knew you had a brother Shizuru."

"Yukina does too. He's also working for Yomi."

"I never knew she had a brother!!!"

"Botan, you don't know a lot of things."

"Well that's because you guys never tell me anything!"

"Keiko doesn't know either so don't feel left out."

All of a sudden they both hear Yukina's voice on the mike.

"Hey, I've got the disk. It was right on top of the desk."

"Are you sure it's the right disk Yukina?" Botan asked.

"Yup, I'm positive. Wait!!! THERE'S A BOMB HERE AND IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE IN 50 SECONDS!!! GET OUT OF THE CLUB!!!"

Botan and Shizuru's eyes widened as they started finding their way out of the club.

Botan was the first to get out. She ran to the car and jumped in through the window, into the driver's seat.

Shizuru had just exited the club and was now running towards the car. Botan started speeding up towards her and opened up the window to the passenger's seat. Shizuru jumped into the speeding car through the opened window while Keiko kept asking what's going on.

Botan ignored her and started speeding up toward the very front of the building. She opened up the hood to the car and at that moment, Keiko knew what was happening. Just as Botan reached the front, Yukina came jumping out of a window and landed right next to Keiko in the car. As soon as she did though, the club exploded.

"Did you get the disk, Yukina?" Keiko asked.

Yukina took it out from her pocket. She was panting from all the running she had to do. Plus, she had to jump out of a window on the tenth floor.

"Mission complete!!!" Botan shouted and everyone cheered.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Did you like it? Please let me know in your reviews!!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	2. New Mission

Love Hurts

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

"Mission Complete!" Botan shouted and everyone cheered.

"Alright, now it's time to see what's on this thing." Keiko put the disk in a slot on the right side of the computer and all these maps and read outs showed on the screen, along with five faces.

"Hm, who are these people?" She clicked on a man with slick black hair and brown eyes.

Shizuru jumped in the back with them and looked at the screen.

"Botan, he's the one we saw at the club." The long haired brunette told her.

Keiko's brown eyes traveled down the screen to look at all the information the disk had about the man.

His name is Yusuke Urameshi, he's hot, he's eighteen, he's hot, he works for a man named Yomi, and he's hot."

Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru sweat dropped everyone time Keiko would say Yusuke was hot.

I think we've heard enough about him, Keiko. Click on somebody else." The blue haired girl said form up front.

As Keiko was about to click on this man with orange hair, she noticed another man with black spiky hair and wonderful crimson eyes.

"Keiko, don't click on him yet. Click o that one." She pointed to the said man.

"Why?" The dark brown haired girl looked at her.

"Because he's my brother."

Everyone was silent. Shizuru looked at the road because she knew what Yukina was going to say.

"And that boy you were about to click on, is Shizuru's brother."

Looking at both of the boys, Keiko said...

"I never knew you guys had brothers."

"Sorry we didn't tell you about it before." The sea green haired girl apologized.

"It's okay."

Just then, Botan pulled over to a 711.

"What's wrong?" Shizuru asked.

"I just want to see what your brothers look like." The pink eyed woman jumped into the backseat, right next to Keiko, and got a good look at the two boys.

Wow, Yukina you're brother's cute." Botan said. Shizuru nodded in agreement and said that he is very hot. Keiko wasn't interested though. She liked Yusuke better.

"Yukina, who do find the best looking?" The long brown haired woman asked her.

"I think I like your brother, Shizuru."

The said woman gave her a weird look.

"He isn't much of a looker but he doe look nice." Botan said.

"I think we need to get back to base. Koenma might be waiting for us." Keiko suggested. All the girls nodded their heads in agreement. Shizuru got back in the passengers seat and Botan got back in the drivers seat. When they were all settled in, they headed off.

"It's about time you girls got back here."

"Sorry Koenma. We ran into a little trouble at the club." The smallest girl there said.

"No problem Yukina, as long as you have the disk."

"Yup, I have it right here." Keiko dug it in her pocket a bit and took out the said item.

"Very good. Hand it here please."

The woman with the disk nodded and walked over to him. Before she gave the small object to the teenager, she told him that they've already been through a little bit of it.

The brown haired teen just nodded and took the disk from her. He put it into a slot that was connected to the desk he had.

"Hm, it figures that this disk had information about Yomi in it. Girls, this is your next assignment. It is to get close to these four boys. Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganshi, and Shuichi Minamino. He is also known as Kurama."

After Koenma had said Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei Jaganshi, He looked at Yukina and Shizuru. The two girls didn't like the idea that they had to go against there brothers, but they knew what had to be done.

"Koenma, when do we start?" Botan asked.

"Tomorrow. Remember to not reveal yourselves as friends, Hiei and Kuwabara will suspect something. Also, don't get too close to the enemies. ... You might fall in love, and love hurts."

Everyone looked at Koenma for about a minute and then they all said 'okay.' They left his office and headed off to their rooms to prepare for their mission.

* * *

Everyone was in Keiko's room, discussing about tomorrow.

"Okay, so who's going to get close to whom?" Botan asked.

"I'll get close to Yusuke." Keiko answered.

"I'll get close to Kazuma." The sea green haired girl said.

"Okay, Shizuru, you and I will stick with Kurama and Hiei."

"Okay."

"Now, we need to get prepared for tomorrow."

"But Botan, what if they find out who we are?" Yukina asked.

"That's why we're getting prepared. We will take our guns and hide them by the heel. So make sure you wear long dresses and pants that aren't too tight at the bottom. We'll keep the other equipment on these vests."

Botan walked over to a dresser and opened up the top drawer. She took out four black colored vests that weren't very thick. She walked back over to the bed they were all sitting on and gave one to each of them.

"Where do we wear them?"

"Under any outfit you wear, Keiko. They aren't able to see them because of how skinny the vests are. Even though we may have a lot of equipment on it, it still shouldn't show because the vest pulls that equipment into it a little bit. To get the equipment out, jump twice."

"Aright, enough about the vests and the mission. I need some sleep." To show how tired she was, Shizuru yawned and then said goodnight to everyone and headed off to her room.

Yukina and Botan also said goodnight to each other and left to head to their rooms. After they were gone, Keiko shut off the lamp that was keeping the room a lit and snuggled in her blankets. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Keiko, wake up!! Today we start the mission!! Come on!! Get up already!!!"

"Huh?"

The said girl groggily opened one eye and then they both widened as she recalled what Botan had said just now. She pushed the blanket off of her and got out of bed with a soft yawn.

"It's about time you woke up. Koenma said that Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to be at an amusement park and Kurama and Hiei are going to be at a bar."

"Why would they go there?"

"It seems the owners of the two places have an item that they want and that we need to retrieve."

"Have you been able to verify those two items?"

"Yes another disk and a golden key with the shape of a moon on it. We need to get the items without the guys knowing our plans."

"Alright, let me get ready and we'll head out."

Botan nodded and then left the room so Keiko could clean herself up. She looked like a total mess. The brunette got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom so she could take a quick shower.

"It's about time you get ready." Shizuru greeted as she entered Koenma's office.

"Alright, are you girls ready to go?" The now, for some odd reason, toddler asked.

"Yeah." Yukina answered for all of them.

"Okay, then you start your mission, now."

The girls looked at each other and then headed out of the base. This was going to be one long mission.

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: I think that chapter sucked. I didn't like it very much. Anyways, I would like to thank the following reviewers.

* * *

**bittersweet-memory**- You'll see if one of the pairings is HB. Thanks for the reviews.

**Lady of Roses**- YOU'LL see if one of the pairings is Botan and Kurama. It'll either be HB or KB.

**QT102**- Find out later in the next chapter for what the pairings are going to be.

**MoonGoddessMononoke**- It seems everyone is dying to know the pairings. You'll find out later.

**Night's Tempest44**- T.T Thaknies for saying I know how to get a reader's attention. Means a lot to me!!

**Robin Autumn**- I'm glad you liked it. You'll see the pairings later.

**Hieifan900**- Yeah, I was thinking about that same idea too. NEways thanks for they review.

**Puss 'n Boots**- Thanks for the reviews. Glad you liked it. Pairings will come soon!!

**Yuki-** Well, I updated. (Even though it wasn't very soon -.-u)

**HieilovesBotan**- These are my favorite kind of stories too. Thanks for reviewing!!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


	3. Someone has the item?

Love Hurts

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

SnowFlowerYukina: Okay, I've decided what the pairings are going to be.

Yusuke: Please don't pair me up with Keiko!

SnowFlowerYukina: Why not!?

Yusuke: Because knowing you, I bet you're going to make her slap me every ten seconds!

SnowFlowerYukina: Yusuke, you're one of my favorite characters, that's why my final pen name is going to be_ SpiritDetectiveYusuke_.

Yusuke: Hm... I like that! Anyways, what are the pairings going to be?

SnowFlowerYukina: Alright, it's going to be HieiXBotan!! Sorry to all you KuramaXBotan fans, but just to let you know, I've already made a Kurama and Botan fic and I'm making another one too. So, you can read those.

Yusuke: Hey, SFY, can I write this chapter?

SnowFlowerYukina: Yusuke, you've written a chapter in Vacation Time, you've written all of the Yusuke Gameshow, you want to write Yusuke camera, and now you want to write this chapter!

Yusuke: Oh come on! You know I don't do anything bad!

SnowFlowerYukina: Fine! You can write this chapter.

Yusuke: Hey, uh... can I write my own fic too?

SnowFlowerYukina: Yes, now will you please start typing?

Yusuke: Okay!

* * *

Keiko and Yukina arrived at amusement park.

Keiko was dressed in...

* * *

(SnowFlowerYukina: Yusuke, no perverted-ness!!)

(Yusuke: Alright, Alright!)

* * *

Anyways, Keiko was dressed in a pink tank top with a grey sweater and skirt. Her vest was underneath but you couldn't tell.

Yukina had on a blue dress with a jeans sweater that reached right above her waist. Her long sea green hair was put in a high and tight ponytail.

"Do you guys see Yusuke and Kuwabara?" It was Botan speaking through the mike.

"No." Keiko answered, "We haven't spotted them yet. What about you two? Did you find Hiei and Kurama?"

"No." This time it was Shizuru. "We don't see them anywhere in the bar. Either, they haven't reached yet, or they're already heading for the item we need to retrieve."

"Alright well, you guys keep looking. Botan should make sure they are not where they item is." Yusuke whispered.

"I will. Good luck!"

A beeping sound was heard as she disconnected from Keiko and Yukina.

"Keiko, do you think we should split up and search for them?"

Looking around for a bit just to make sure they were somewhere, Keiko was about to say yes when she noticed these two boys sitting at a bench.

"There's no need for that. Look over to your right."

The red eyed girl did as the brunette had said, and guess who she saw?

"I'll hang around Yusuke, you deal with Kazuma."

"Got it."

The two girls walked over to the boys who were just sitting on a bench and discussing some things.

"What do you think they're talking about?" The brown eyed girl said.

"I don't know. Either the disk or the key. We'll find out soon enough."

"How do we get it out of them though?"

"You know what; let's not talk to them just yet. Let's do a bit of eavesdropping."

The girls decided that they would just pretend they were having a little girl conversation right behind the bench.

**oOo**

"Botan, are they in the area where the item is?" Shizuru whispered into the mike.

"No, but I do have it. It's the disk."

"Good work. How did you slip past security though?"

"The ceiling is a lot of help."

The long haired brunette laughed a bit, when she noticed these two boys walk into the club.

"Botan."

"Let me guess, they just entered."

"Yup."

"Okay, stall 'em for a bit while I get past these damn security guards."

"How long will you take?"

"About five minutes."

"Alright."

After the beeping sound was heard, Shizuru walked over to the two boys, who were ordering drinks and apparently discussing something.

The brown long haired girl was wearing blue jeans with a white tank top. Taking out a hair tie from her right pocket, she decided to put her hair up in a loose ponytail.

She sat down in the stool right next to the redhead. He seemed to notice her because he ordered three drinks. Passing the glass to her, he gave her a smile, which caused heat to come up to her cheeks.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"Éclair." She answered. Didn't want to tell him her real name now. "What's yours?"

"Kurama."

_'Alright Shizuru, now all you have to do is get him and his friend drunk, then get all of the information out of them. Damn, I wish Botan were here right now, she's better at doing this stuff.' _

As if on cue, a girl with blue hair that was put up in a high pony tail, came walking over to them. She wore tight black pants with a sleeveless white top.

The pink eyed girl sat next to the spiky headed man, who looked over at her, and seemed to be attracted.

"Hi, I'm Kaname." She wanted to get the conversation started as quickly as possible.

"Hn. I'm Hiei." He took her hand in his, and unexpectedly, gave it a gentle kiss. She blushed a deep crimson color, apparently never had that kind of respect from a guy before.

'Alright Botan, just stick to the plan.'

"So, are you and that guy over there best friends?" She was referring to Kurama.

"Hn. Yeah, we have two other people with us but, they're some where else right now."

'Alright, this is the perfect time.'

"Where are they?"

"At an amusement park."

"That's a strange place to be."

"They're looking for someone who has something that they need." He said, in a drunken manner.

'Someone? Someone has the item?'

"Uh... I'll bee right back." Getting up from where she as sitting, Botan walked over to Shizuru and said she needed to have a talk with her. Pretending that they didn't know each other, Botan actually said she had friend named Rikku who told her about her.

Walking over to that other side of the bar, Shizuru asked "What is it?"

"Shizuru, Hiei just said that they were looking for someone who, I'm guessing, has the item."

"We should tell Keiko and Yukina."

"On it."

**oOo**

Yusuke and Kazuma hadn't said anything that they needed to know. Yukina and Keiko were still pretending to have their little girl conversation a few feet behind the bench when all of a sudden; Botan's voice came on the mike.

"Yukina, Keiko, we have some information."

"What is it?" The sea green haired girl asked.

"Alright, instead of the item being in a safe or a room or something like that, a man at the amusement park has it."

"Have you been able to identify this man?"

"No, Hiei let the information slip."

Yukina flinched a bit as she heard her brother's name.

"So then what should we do?" The brown eyed girl asked.

"Try to get Yusuke and Kuwabara to tell you who he is and what he looks like."

"Alright, we're on it."

Once again, the beeping sound was heard as Botan got off the mike.

"You heard what she said Yukina; let's go get that information out of them."

"Got it."

Now pretending to just be finishing up their little conversation, the two girls walked over to the front of the bench to look at the boys.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Yukina asked.

The carrot top seemed eager as he told Yukina to sit right next to him. Yusuke did the same with Keiko.

"Hey, I'm Yusuke."

"Tessa."

"Hm, nice name."

"Thanks." So, their conversation began as Keiko tried her best to get the information out of Yusuke.

"I am the great Kazuma Kuwabara!!"

Yukina giggled a bit as he started ranting on about the power of love and everything. He may be the enemy, but he sure does have a big heart.

"So, what's your name baby?"

"Keone."

Taking her small hands in his big one, he bowed his head a bit while closing his eyes as his face started to turn red.

"That is such a beautiful name; it suits you too, because you're a very beautiful lady."

Now it was Yukina's turn to turn red. She had never been complimented like that before.

"So... uh... Kazuma, it's not like a man to go to an amusement park by himself. What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Me and my friend over here were looking for this guy named Rando, He has something we need."

'So, his name is Rando.'

"What does he look like? May be I can help you and your friend find him."

"Red hair has like this black marking on his face, long hair, black eyes, pale skin, I think that that's all you need to know."

"Oh." Looking down at her watch, Yukina pretended to look like she needed to go somewhere. "Kazuma, I'm sorry but I really need to get going. I have to go to the hospital to check up on my grandmother."

"Alright, then, I'll see you..."

"Call me and tell me where you're going tomorrow, I'll meet up with you there."

"Okay."

Pulling his hand toward her, Yukina took out a pen form one of her jacket pockets and wrote down her number. When she was finished, she put the pen back in her pocket and wicked at the black eyed boy.

Keiko saw her friend give her a quick glance that means that she got something.

"Uh... Yusuke, I have to go. I was supposed to meet my mother at her house. I'll see you later."

"I'll call you."

"That's fine. Bye."

She got up form her seat and went over to the area where Yukina walked over to.

"Okay, Yuki, what'd you get?"

"Alright, the guy's name is Rando. Kazuma said he had red long hair with a black mark on his face and pale skin."

"He shouldn't be hard to find."

"I agree but, where do we start looking? We have to avoid the two boys other wise they'll get suspicious if they see we're still here."

"Yeah, how about we look in one area at a time."

"Good idea. Should we call Shizuru and Botan to let them know?"

"Yeah."

**oOo**

At the bar, both girls heard a beeping sound as Yukina's voice was heard through the mike.

"Shizuru, Botan, Kazuma said that the guy's name is Rando. We haven't found him yet, but we're looking for him."

"Alright. Hey, Yukina, did we tell you that we have the disk?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Anyways, we have it and we are now out of the bar. I put a locating device on Hiei so I can track him down. Shizuru put one on Kurama."

"Good. Okay, we're going to start looking now."

"Okay, we'll be heading back to base."

The beep was heard and they both disconnected.

* * *

Yusuke: Was that a good chapter?

SnowFlowerYukina: I guess it was alright

Yusuke: Come on! You liked my Vacation Time one! How come you don't like this one just as much?

SnowFlowerYukina: Because Vacation Time is my most favorite fic that I've made. I enjoy writing it!!

Yusuke: Ch, I still like this one though. Anyways, I hope you lied this chapter that I wrote. Tell me how it was!

* * *

© Copyright

* * *

Created By: SnowFlowerYukina


End file.
